Hidden Power
by lucarizard
Summary: Pokemon are extinct, but they live on through the spirits of humans. Some humans can use the spirits to control the Pokemon's powers. They are known as Summoners. Now that the world is falling into darkness, Ash and friends must hone their Summoning powers to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Power**

Here's a new story, not gonna say much. Just leave a review and tell me what you think. Well, enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It's a registered trademark of Gamefreak and Nintendo.

* * *

**Prologue**

"These powers, humans cannot handle them!" An old man yelled. "You are making a huge mistake!"

"They can, and they must!" A large Pokemon replied back. It was very large and it stood on four legs. It was primarily white with a grey underside. It had a long neck connecting to a head with green eyes. It had a large mane that flowed behind it gracefully. It had no mouth. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. It had a small white tail, and stood dominantly over the old man.

"Arceus! You and I both know greed will cause them to become evil!"

"No... Only those who follow in the path of Giratina will become evil. They will fight, they will kill. But... In the end! The remaining will follow in my path!"

The old man stared at Arceus for a few seconds, and finally gave up his uphill battle.

"I hope you're right. The fate of the world rests in your decision." The old man said before walking away leaving Arceus alone in its palace.

"Bring me the men and women!" Arceus's loud voice boomed through the palace.

To his right, eighteen people walked in through a wooden door. They approached calmly and bowed down before it.

"Our Lord, Arceus. Why did you call us here?" A man in the center asked.

" You are about to start an evolution! This will be a new start for the world!" Arceus roared loudly.

"What do you mean?" A woman asked.

"You, eighteen show characteristics of a specific Pokemon type. The Pokemon are going extinct. I am trying to preserve their life! You eighteen will keep the Pokemon alive!"

"I don't understand." A man on the far right said.

"You have been selected to carry the souls of the remaining Pokemon. Only one type matches each of your personalities! If you do not agree to this, leave now."

They looked at each other nervously. Not one left the room.

"Good... Now. One of you step forward." He roared calmly.

A man with brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward. He was pale and stood tall. However, he showed no sign of muscle.

"State your name!"

"Norman."

"You show unique characteristics. You get along with others, you have a weak exterior but a huge heart. You are completely true to your word and are compatible in many situations... You will obtain the soul and powers of the Normal type!"

Arceus placed his pointed foot upon Norman's chest. It began to glow a bright blue. A white flash lit up the room and Norman was thrown back onto the stone floor.

He stood up and looked around slowly. He looked at his hands, then his feet.

"What did you do to me?" He asked worriedly.

"Just concentrate your energy and aim toward a sandbag." Arceus commanded.

Norman saw a sandbag in the room. He drew back his hand and concentrated hard. He launched his hand forward and a huge, black and purple beam fired at the sandbag. It ripped it into pieces and threw sand everywhere. It continued going and slammed into the palace wall. It blew a hole into it and fire launched in all directions.

"My Lord! I apologize!" Norman yelled in fear.

"Fear not, my child. You now can control the power of Normal!"

Norman stared with a blank face.

"The spirit of Normal type Pokemon is now within you! You will forever hold the power!

"Thank you my Lord." Norman said and nodded then walked over with the others.

"You will all receive powers that fit your personalities." Arceus declared. "Giratina has become too powerful, and his power will only grow... This is my warning to you. Use your powers to save humanity. Do not let emotions and greed stray you from your goal..."

"And our children?!" A man asked.

"They will inherit any powers you have... Now come, the rest of you must receive your powers so that you can start your counterattack. The fate of the world rests in you, and your childrens' hands..."

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Ash, relax. You'll do fine." A middle-aged woman said calmly.

"I don't know if I will..."

"High School is no different from Junior High."

"But what if I don't get along with anyone there?"

"You will, Ash." She reassured him as she walked into the kitchen as a noise came from outside. "Oh, you're friend's here."

Ash walked over and opened the door. It was his friend Brock.

"Hello, Ash. Hi, Mrs. Ketchum. You ready, Ash?" Ash nodded nervously. "Well then let's go."

"You'll do fine, Ash." His mom said cheerfully.

After a long walk, they reached the school. The school only consisted of three buildings. One to the North, one to the East, and the last in the West. The front of the school, the South, was a large open field with around ten square acres of land. There were obstacle courses and other out of place items there.

"Well here it is." Brock said with a smirk as they approached the campus. To the left of them, there was a long line. Behind the line was a rectangular shaped field. Brock led Ash past the line. They sat beside the battlefield. He looked around and noticed there were at least seven other battlefields.

"What's this for?" Ash asked curiously. Brock smirked.

"They're gonna test you. Hope you've figured it out." Brock answered with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked with a frightened look on his face. Brock went to answer but a voice interrupted him.

"The name's Gary Oak, and I can't stand wasting my time, so you better make this good." A red haired boy said with a grin.

A man stood across the field from him, he was obviously a teacher as he had a large brown mustache and stood over most of the people there.

"You talk real big for a kid with no muscle. Stupid freshman. You make the first move."

Gary charged across the field and fired a blast of water from his hands at the man. He dodged it and summoned stones from the ground. Gary jumped back just in time and raised his hands to the sky.

"You're first mistake was putting distance between us, old man!" Rain began falling around the field. "You're second was not recognizing my true power!"

Gary raised his arms and summoned a large wave of water.

"Cocky brat." The teacher mumbled as he fired a single rock at Gary. The rock was easily larger than his body. Gary slashed through the boulder with a sharp movement from his hand. The boulder split in two and shot past him as his wave crashed into the teacher.

"You're weak, old man." Gary said with a grin. "I thought this was a test."

The man stood up and glared at the red haired boy. He raised his arms upward and caused rocks to fall from the sky. They began raining down on Gary, throwing him to the ground.

He put his arms together and fired another large boulder at Gary. The red haired boy eased out of the rocks and fired a huge blast of water. It shot through the boulder, leaving a hole in the center. He leapt through the hole with his body covered in water, he shot quickly into the man and threw him back.

"Congrats, kid. You pass. You'll be with the Elites." Another man said as he began walking Gary off the field.

"Elites?" Ash asked curiously.

"There are two types of Elites." Brock said as he raised two fingers. "People who can control their powers even at a young age. They're stronger than some of the teachers here."

"Wow... what's the other?" Ash asked.

"You'll learn about them later..." Brock said with a frown.

About an hour passed before Ash got his turn. He walked up to the man running the desk.

"Name please..

"Ash Ketchum..." Ash said nervously.

"Okay, your opponent will be one of your underclassmen."

"May I ask who?"

"Whitney." He answered as he pointed toward the field. Across the field stood the young pink haired girl.

Ash took his spot on the field. And began shaking nervously.

"Hey there. Ready to lose?" Whitney asked with a wink. Ash just cracked his knuckles in response.

"You've got this, Ash. You can do it." He mumbled to himself.

"I can't hear you. Well, whatever. Let's go! You first." She said with a smile.

Ash placed his left fist on his right hand. Electricity spurred from his fist and he lunged his arm toward the girl.

The thundershock barely makes it halfway across the field before it dies.

"Oh my Arceus, you can't even use simple attacks yet? That's so cute!"

Ash placed the palms of his hands together and fired electricity again. This one made it, but fired off to the side, missing Whitney.

"I'm not even gonna bother, Charles! Are there anymore new students?!" She called over to the guy running the stand. He nodded his head. "Well I'm going back to class."

"Wait, I can do this!" Ash yelled. He fired a lightning bolt from his hand that launched toward Whitney. She turned and watched as a huge bolt of lightning shot past her and collided with the ground behind her. A large explosion erupted, throwing her into the air.

She caught herself midair and threw her body at Ash, they collided and he was thrown into the ground. She walked over to him and slammed her foot on his back.

"You better watch who you mess with, kid. Especially not a freshman who can't even use his powers!" Whitney said angrily.

"Get off. You win." Ash said, defeated. Whitney smiled.

"Good, glad this didn't have to get ugly!" She said happily. "See you around!"

Ash slowly stood up and watched her walk away. He walked back over to the man named Charles.

"You'll be in basic training. Here's your schedule." He said with a sad face. "Don't worry, not everyone learns at the same pace."

Ash took it and began examining it. His schedule was:

_**First: Learning your Powers**_

_**Second: Summoner History**_

_**Third: Lunch**_

_**Fourth: Combat Training**_

_**Fifth: Physical Training**_

"More physical classes..." He mumbled. The indoor classes are located in the Northern building. It was only two stories tall. He entered the building and quickly walked to his first hour.

The class was basically empty. Most kids were in advanced classes or were elites. He saw a blonde guy in the back talking to himself, a brunette girl playing with her pencils, a girl with purple hair brushing her large hair, and a boy with long black hair who was drawing a picture.

Ash walked over and took a seat in the back. There were ten chairs in the class with only half of them occupied.

The teacher stood in front of the class. She was old and short with grey hair. "Okay class. Let's all state our names and power types." She began by pointing at Ash.

"Uh, my name is Ash. And I use Electric." Ash said nervously.

"May and I use Fire." The brunette girl mumbled.

"Tracy, Pokemon artist. I use Water!" The boy with long black hair said.

"The strongest Summoner ever, Barry and I use the greatest Summoner type! Water!" The blonde haired boy yelled.

"I'm the strongest Dragon Summoner, Iris!" The purple haired girl yelled.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, answer this. What is your Hidden Pokemon Spirit?" Agatha asked. No one answered. "Do any of you know what that is?" Still no answers. "Well we'll discuss that another time. Let's talk about where our powers come from. Who can tell me?"

"We get them from our spirit!" Barry cheered.

"That's only part of the answer though." Agatha started. "Long ago, the Pokemon were dying off. An unknown force was plaguing their food sources and polluting their drinking water. Not even the legendary Pokemon could fix anything. So, to keep the Pokemon from truly dying, their spirits were intertwined with ours."

"Isn't Arceus the one who saved them?" Tracy asked. Agatha nodded.

"Well I'm sure class will end soon. Feel free to talk." Agatha said as she walked back to her desk.

Tracy walked over to Iris excitedly, May casually walked toward Iris too, causing Barry to run over to the trio to talk. However, Ash sat by himself in the back.

"Do you know about any Dragon Pokemon to draw?" Tracy asked.

"I don't think so." Iris responded.

"Do you wanna sit together at lunch?" May asked.

"Sounds great!" Barry said excitedly.

"What about him? Wait, what's his name again?" Iris asked. Ash shifted his eyes to the left and could see she was looking at him.

"That's Ash. I hear he can't even summon a Thundershock!" Barry laughed loudly. May punched his shoulder.

"Don't be rude." She said angrily. He gave up his childish antics and sat down normally.

"Hey, Ash. Wanna sit with us at lunch?" Iris asked with a smile. Ash nodded, then stood up and walked over to the four.

"Nice to meet you all." Ash said with a smile forming on his face. Just as Ash went to sit down beside Barry, the bell rang. "Of course..."

"See you all tomorrow." Agatha said as the five exited the room.

Ash walked to his next class without any problems. He entered the room and saw familiar faces. May and Tracy. The teacher was a man wearing camouflage and spiky blonde hair. He was even wearing sunglasses indoors. The board said his name was Lieutenant Surge. Or just Surge for short.

The class bored Ash. There were few people Ash cared to learn about. He just wanted to make friends, and protect them. He was only able to hear the names Lance and Steven before he began daydreaming.

He pictured he was a master of Electric Summoning. He was surrounded by friends, even Whitney. He sighed out loud and caught Surge's attention.

"I'm sorry, son. Is my class boring you?" He asked angrily. "I don't like sitting in here all day either!" He went back to talking about the wars since Arceus's rebirth of the Pokemon. The Dark War, Summoner Alliance War, and the Light War. The Dark War was simply Ghost and Dark Summoners attacking the other Summoners. It lasted for two years.

The Summoners Alliance War was between Giratina worshippers and Non-Summoners. It lasted two years.

The last, and ongoing war is the Light War. Many Giratina worshippers believe Arceus has abandoned us and Giratina should rule. Many families and people have been killed over the war, both innocent and guilty.

The bell rang soon and Ash exited the room. He made his way toward the main hall. It was crowded. Filled with basic and honors students. Ash found Barry standing beside Tracy and greeted them.

"Hey, guys." Ash said with a smile. The boys waved with a smile.

"Where are May and Iris at?" Barry asked impatiently. After five minutes of waiting, the two girls arrived.

"Jeez, thanks for using most of our time." Barry said playfully.

"We get an hour." May replied factually. "So where are we going?"

"There are only three student restaurants here." Tracy began. "Pizza, burgers, or tacos."

"Let's get pizza!" Iris said cheerfully.

* * *

After lunch ended and the new friends talked, Ash had to return to class. He walked outside and made his way to the South end. The Combat Field. He dreaded the class all day. Not only was it embarrassing that he could barely use his powers, but the class was two hours long. The class had over twenty kids, more than all of his previous classes combined.

"Ash, hurry up!" Yelled Barry as he ran to the Field. Ash jogged behind him and they arrived shortly after. He stood beside Barry, and an unrecognizable person to his left.

"Okay, class. We'll be doing basic training since it's your first day. I want you to begin by Summoning your power in your hands." All of the students did as they were told and summoned something. Normal users Summoned white energy spheres, Fire Summoned fire balls, etc.

Ash was having trouble controlling his power. The electricity would sometimes spark off in different directions, or die out. The instructor walked by and saw this.

"Just relax. Be one with your powers, people!" He yelled at everyone. As if by miracle, Ash's electricity stood still, the energy flowed in his body and he felt a rush of energy. Twenty minutes went by, and Ash was ready for battle.

"Okay, time for training. Find a partner, and play nice." Ash saw Whitney across the field talking to another girl that looked about her age. He began walking towards her.

"Hey, Whitney. Care for a rematch?" Ash asked with a grin. She turned and laughed loudly.

"Why, just so you can lose again?"

"I was nervous this morning. I can beat you." He replied, annoyed by her cocky attitude.

"Oh really?" She asked confidently.

"Yes." Ash answered with a nod.

"I like you, kid. Okay. Let's go!" She said with a smirk.

They took their spots on the Field. Ash fired lightning into the air, making sure he could control it.

"Ready when you are." He said.

"Okay, I'll go first!" She yelled as she jumped forward toward Ash. He moved to the side and she hit the ground beside him.

He quickly fired a bolt of lightning at Whitney. She summoned a green sphere that protected her body. The electricity bounced off and died in the air. She quickly threw her body into Ash, throwing him across the field. He stood up and lifted his fist. It became covered in electricity.

"Punches won't hurt me if they can't touch me!" She yelled as she began spinning rapidly. Ash took this as an opportunity to strike. He ran and punched, colliding with the spinning Whitney. He was sent flying back as she was pushed into the ground.

"You are really strong, Whitney! But not strong enough!" He Summoned a large thunder cloud above Whitney's side of the field. She ran toward Ash and slammed her foot into his stomach. He ignored the pain flying through his stomach and grabbed her leg and sent electricity into her leg. She punched his arm, causing him to drop her. She fell and limped away from him. She began healing herself.

Ash quickly ran at her and sent electricity flying from his hands. It hit the ground beside Whitney as she jumped up below Ash.

"You're still weak." She whispered into his ear, midair. She placed her hands on his stomach and fired a large orange beam into him. He went flying into the air. She began recharging from the powerful attack.

"You are strong. But I'll never lose to you again." Ash said as he began falling from above. He drew back his hand and fired a ball of electricity at Whitney. She looked up and jumped to the side.

"Stupid kid, you'll never learn." She said with a wink as Ash smacked the ground. He looked up and grinned.

"You should be more observant." He said as he snapped his fingers. Thunder boomed and a bolt of lightning flew down and struck Whitney.

He stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down and offered her his hand. She looked up and grabbed it as he pulled her up to her feet.

"And that class, is how a real Summoner fights." The instructor announced happily. Ash began smiling.

"Hear that, Dad? I'm a Summoner. Just like you."

* * *

Well, did you like it? Be sure to follow and review if you enjoyed and want me to continue! And ask questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Power**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoy it! **

**And thank you, Toadettegirl2012, for asking the first question**

**Q: _As for questionsI only have one... will there be any romance in this story? Negaishipping preferably XD!_**

**A: I'm not sure, what do you all think? Should I? If I do, it'll probably be Negaishipping! :D**

**Now, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter... more of a filler to be honest. But I think you will all like it!**

**Disclaimer: No tengo Pokemon. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Okay class. Time for more training!" The instructor yelled. "We're doing double battles today. You've gotten over a week of training, so this should be easy. Have fun, and good luck."

Ash met up with Barry, and the two teamed up. They watched as everyone around them teamed up together. Soon, everyone had a partner.

"Okay, as a bonus, you all get to perform a tournament in front of the school next Friday. So consider this practice." The instructor announced. "Now, let's see... you are with you..." Ash quit listening and instead began studying his possible opponents. "And you two, you're with them." Finished the instructor as he paired Ash and Barry up with a tall purple haired boy, and a green haired boy.

Ash and Barry walked over to the pair cheerfully.

"Hello, I'm Ash."

"And I'm Barry!" The two said happily. The other boys gave them strange looks.

"Drew." The green haired boy replied.

"Paul." The purple haired boy replied coolly. They took their place on the Field.

"Okay, we're ready. How about you?" Barry asked excitedly. Paul and Drew nodded. "Then let's battle!" Barry yelled as he charged at Paul. Paul jumped back and through a dark ball of energy at him.

"Ash, go!" Barry yelled as Ash jumped over him and fired a bolt of lightning at Paul. Suddenly a large vine came out of nowhere and blocked the electricity. Paul's fists turned black and he charged at Barry. His right fist slammed into Ash's stomach, and hit his face with the other. Ash was thrown back and smacked the ground.

Barry turned around to see Ash lying on the ground. He grew angry and Summoned a tidal wave that swept over the field. Drew Summoned a large root that absorbed the water. Paul, however, was struck by the wave. He was thrown back and got crushed by the water.

"Paul, be careful!" Drew yelled as he fired leaves from his hands. The leaves surrounded Barry and began cutting him. Ash ran and fired a ball of electricity into Drew which threw him backwards. He caught himself and sat still. He began glowing.

"Paul, cover me!" Drew yelled. Paul slid in front of Drew. He began scouting Ash's next move as his fist glowed black. Instead of Ash attacking first, Barry came out from behind, covered in water. Before the attack hit, Paul quickly leapt forward and struck Barry in the jaw. He went up higher in the sky and bit Barry's leg. He spun midair and threw him towards the ground.

"I've got ya!" Ash yelled as he jumped up and caught Barry. They hit the ground and Ash put him down quickly. Ash saw his mistake after glancing at Drew. Barry saw this too and a terrified look grew on his face.

"No..." The blonde mumbled.

A large yellow and green beam fired and collided with Ash and Barry. A large explosion erupted and the two dropped to the ground. Ash looked around and noticed everything was going black. He looked over and saw Drew and Paul grinning, then everything went black.

* * *

Ash woke up and looked around. He was in the nurse's office. He sat up and held his head. He looked around and found Barry lying in a bed across from him. Ash stood up and looked outside. He saw the Field. He was in the North building. Second floor. He also noticed the sun was setting. He looked around and saw the campus was empty. He walked away from the window and sat back down.

"Hey, Ash." Barry said as he sat up. "Don't worry, we can train tomorrow. Let's just sleep." He lied back down and fell asleep quickly. Ash stayed in place. He couldn't sleep. He was too excited. Everything in his life was changing. He was finally becoming strong. He made even more friends. It was incredible.

He suddenly felt a rush. He realized his power was pouring out of his hands. He walked over and opened the window. He stood on the ledge looked down. He raised his arms and observed them. Electricity was surging out of his fingertips. He saw rain starting to fall from the skies. Ash's heart was beating hard. The fall would either kill him, or send him to the hospital.

"Here goes nothing." Ash mumbled. He leaned forward and fell. He Summoned a large blast of electricity from his hands. He kept falling. "I need more..." Ash Summoned an even larger blast of electricity. He propelled forward slightly, but continued falling.

"Ash!" He heard a familiar voice cry out. It was a girl's voice. He looked down and saw a figure. It jumped up and caught him. The two smacked into the ground hard. After a second, he faced his savior. It was Iris.

"Iris, what are you doing here?" Ash asked curiously. Her face grew slightly red.

"I uh- was waiting for you to wake up...And Barry!" She stuttered. "But that doesn't matter, what were you doing?! Who jumps out of a window?! Arceus, you're such a kid!" Iris yelled angrily.

"Well I thought I could fly by Summoning electricity." Ash said with a laugh. "And can you let go?" Iris noticed her arms were still wrapped around Ash. She quickly threw him down and stood up.

"Oww..." Ash mumbled as he stood up. "Hey, Iris. Where do you live?"

"The Village of Dragons. Not too far from here."

"And what were you gonna do when I woke up?" Ash asked with a laugh. Iris stared at him.

"I'm not sure..." She mumbled. "They just left you here overnight and I thought you'd be lonely..."

"Barry was here." Ash said as he pointed up to the window. She blushed even more.

"Well just go to bed." Iris said as she turned her head to hide her blush.

"I'd rather get some training in. You up for it?" Ash asked excitedly. She grinned.

"Yeah, I'll go!" Iris exclaimed. They began walking to the Field.

"I've never seen you fight before, Iris. I bet you're strong." Ash said with a smile.

"I'm okay. I'm sure you're much stronger." She replied with a laugh.

"Well only one way to find out." He replied with a laugh. They took their sides of the field and prepared. Iris took off a purple jacket she had been wearing and threw it down. She was wearing tight jeans and a light purple shirt with a strange dark yellow-green colored dragon with tusks on its mouth on her shirt. She was also wearing black and purple shoes.

"You can go first!" Ash yelled. She nodded at him. Iris quickly leapt at Ash with her hand drawn back. He moved out of the way and sent a bolt of lightning at her. She turned and saw it coming. She became wrapped in a menacing aura and charged into the bolt, deflecting the bolt and slammed into Ash. He caught himself and quickly Summoned a thunder cloud over her side of the field. She took the opportunity to attack, and ran at Ash. She hit him in the face with one hand glowing in the shape of a claw, then in the chest with the other. He flew back and hit the ground.

Ash quickly stood up and fired a lighting bolt in Iris's direction. She ran and jumped over the bolt. She spun gracefully midair. Ash stared as time stood still. The sky was dark purple, and the only light source besides the moon was Iris. Green light shined out of her hands. It radiated off of her beautifully. It was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. Then suddenly, reality hit him.

Iris fired a large pulse of energy at Ash. It struck him in the chest and threw him back. He tumbled across the ground. He quickly charged energy and Summoned three bolts that fell from above, all striking Iris. An explosion erupted and slammed her into the ground. She sat up and ran at him. He dodged to the side and punched her in the side with an electric covered fist.

Iris winced at the pain but charged into Ash quickly. He caught her body and threw her into the air. He started charging energy as electricity pulsed from his body. She hit the ground hard but caught herself. Pain shot through her heels, causing her to drop to her knees. She looked up and saw Ash. He released energy in all directions and struck her in the chest and legs. She dropped to her knees in pain. His power was stronger than she thought.

"Do you wanna quit?" Ash asked with a worried expression. She stood up and placed her arms out in front of her. Her hands glowed a bright green. Suddenly, a loud noise came from the sky. Ash looked up and saw meteors falling from the sky. He had no where to run. He had to finish it quickly. He looked up and saw his cloud was still there. He quickly snapped his fingers, and Summoned a large bolt of lightning. Seconds after, something crashed into Ash, causing him to lose consciousness.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes to see the sky. It was morning. He sat up and looked around to find Iris lying on the ground. Ash walked over and shook her. She seemed fine, but he was sure their battle did a number on her. She woke up after about a minute of shaking her. She sat up and shook her head.

"Morning." Ash said with a smile.

"Where are we?" She asked with a yawn.

"The Field." Ash replied as he stood up.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday." He said as he helped her up to her feet. "We should go get Barry."

They began walking towards the northern building.

"How do you like it here, Ash?" Iris asked curiously. Ash thought for a moment.

"Well everyone here is nice, the classes are interesting, and I love that I can challenge myself!" He exclaimed happily. She smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." She replied. They entered the doors and made their way down the hall. "Hey, we should all do something sometime."

"Sounds cool. Where would we go?" Ash asked. Iris thought for a second.

"Movies?" She suggested.

"Alright, sounds fun!" He replied excitedly. They knocked on the door to the Nurse's Office. No answer. "I'll go in first." He said as he opened the door. He saw that Barry was still sleeping on the bed. He shook him and woke him up.

"Hey, Ash." He said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around. "What time is it?"

"Around seven." Iris said as she walked in.

"So, should we find May and Tracy?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I have May's phone number." Iris said.

"I have Tracy's" Barry replied as he stood up.

"Well let's call them. We're gonna watch a movie!" Ash said excitedly.

* * *

The group of five entered the movie theater. They were going to watch Summoner: Master of Elements. Everyone took their seats. The movie started playing.

"Sir, Giratina is attacking us head-on. He'll be here any time now." A man stated.

"We won't lose. We can win this!" Yelled a woman in front of him.

The movie went on for about an hour, and May had fallen asleep.

"I've got this!" A blonde haired boy yelled as he jumped into the air and cut a purple cross into Giratina's chest.

"Chris, be careful!" A man yelled as an explosion through him through the air.

Chris ran up and Summoned a large blast of fire at the ghostly dragon. The dragon fell from the sky and smoke covered the battlefield.

"We won. Thank you, Chris. The world is safe thanks to you."

"Well that was awesome!" Barry yelled happily.

"The special effects were phenomenal!" Tracy cheered.

"I would see it again!" Ash agreed.

"A human could never take down a Dragon Pokemon. Just saying." Iris said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well guys, the day is still young. What should we do?" May asked.

"I feel like battling!" Tracy said.

"I do too actually." May said.

"Well let's go to the school!" Ash cheered enthusiastically.

They arrived at the Field and May and Tracy took their spots on the Field.

"You can go first." Tracy said. May started by covering herself in a fiery vortex. Seconds later, she flew out, with embers trailing her. Her foot was blazing with flames as she kicked Tracy in the chest.

Tracy caught himself and fired a large blast of water at her. She spun around it and fired embers toward him. He jumped over them and Summoned a whirlpool below May's feet. She sank down quickly as she struggled to get up. He fired a large amount of water into the sky. She fired a blast into the whirlpool, creating steam as she fell to the ground. May noticed her arms and legs were red, she'd been burned by the steam.

"Pay attention, May!" Ash yelled from the sidelines. She looked up and saw the water hurling down. Tracy Summoned a large tidal wave that pushed May further back. She decided to use her trump card. She sat still for a moment, and right as the water was about to crash on her, flames covered every part of the field. A large amount of steam began floating toward the sky.

Tracy ran at May with a tail-shaped appendage sticking out of his back. She fired a star-shaped blast at Tracy. The two attacks collided and Tracy was thrown back to his side of the field. He rolled on the ground with his face burned. May collapsed shortly after, ending the battle.

"Well it's late, I've gotta go home." May stated. The others mumbled in agreement. They all went separate ways, and disappeared.

Ash was about to walk off campus when he heard a voice. He turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Ash." His best friend, Brock said with a smile. Ash smiled and waved back.

"Hey, Brock!"

"I think it's about time you learn about the Elites."

"Woah, really?!" Ash asked excitedly. Brock nodded.

"Follow me." Brock said as they began to walk back to the Field. "You see, we all have a specific Pokemon's spirit inside of us. When they were still alive, many Pokemon had another element besides its normal one."

"Woah..."

"Yep, and once you learn your inner Pokemon, you can use their other Summoning skills. Some skills are even exclusive to certain inner Pokemon."

"Wow, why haven't the teachers taught us this?" Ash asked curiously.

"They feel it's pointless since only some people can do it." Brock informed.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To see some Elites." Brock said as he opened the doors to the West building. Ash was staring at a large gymnasium. There were only two people inside, a young girl with short purple hair, and a boy with long blue hair that covered one of his eyes. They were in the middle of battling.

The boy jumped up and Summoned a large wind that threw the girl back. She stood up and fired a large pile of sludge at him. He spun around it and struck her with a wing-shaped arm of energy. She blocked it and kicked him back. Her arms glowed green and she leapt at the boy with her arms crossed. His body glowed white as he threw his body into hers.

"They both changed types!" Ash exclaimed. Brock nodded.

"The girl is Janine. Her hidden Pokemon is Venomoth, a Poison and Bug Pokemon. And the boy is Falkner. His hidden Pokemon is Pidgeot, a Normal and Flying Pokemon. Now let's go, you've gotta get home." Brock said as he began walking back outside.

"Thanks for telling me all of this Brock." Ash said with a smile.

"No problem. Hey, we should battle sometime." Brock replied with a laugh.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ash cheered.

* * *

A week had passed and the day of the tournament had arrived.

"Okay, Barry. We can do this. The whole school will be watching us." Ash said nervously.

"Who's out there now?" Barry asked.

"Beats me. Who are we facing first?" Ash asked.

"We got a girl named Georgia and a boy named Trip."

"Never heard of them, have you?" Ash asked. Barry shook his head.

"Nope." Suddenly, an instructor walked in.

"You're up." He said. The boys stood up and stretched, they were in a small building by the field. It was usually used for storage, but the boys borrowed it for the tournament.

"We've got this, Ash! Just remember our training." Barry cheered. Ash nodded with a grin.

They opened the door and walked outside. Their opponents were already in their position. Ash and Barry took their position on the Field.

They looked around and saw portable bleachers surrounding them. Every single seat was taken. Ash looked across the field and saw their opponents. A girl with dark pink hair and a boy with long dirty blonde hair were staring back at them.

"You can go first!" Barry yelled confidently.

Trip took a step forward and leapt into the air and Georgia ran close behind. He Summoned a large vine and whipped it at Barry. The high energy boy ran around the vibe and Summoned a large wave at his opponents.

"Georgia, dodge it." Trip said as he cut through the wave with a blade-like leaf. Georgia froze the water and broke through it. They continued their attack as Trip fired numerous seeds at Ash. Ash dodged it and fired a large lightning bolt at Georgia. She Summoned ice on the ground and slid across it, barely dodging his attack.

Barry shot many bubbles at Trip as Georgia tripped him. He climbed to his feet quickly and saw Ash charge at Trip, lightning in hand. He slammed his fist into Trip's side, throwing him upward. Barry covered his body with water and propelled himself into the air. It pushed Georgia back as he slammed into Trip midair. Barry landed on the ground, feet first. He quickly stood up straight as Trip landed on his back. Before he could react, Barry was hit in the back by large spears of ice. They threw him toward Trip, who was still lying on the ground. Ash charged at Georgia and bit her shoulder, throwing sparks everywhere. She cried out in pain and punched him away leaving a snowy trail behind him. He hit the ground on the other side of the Field.

She ran at him and sent a chunk of ice in his direction. He punched through the ice and slammed his fist into her stomach. She breathed out a blast of frost into Ash's face, blinding him. He walked backwards, quickly rubbing the ice off his face. Georgia fired a beam of ice at him but suddenly a scorching hot blast of water hit her side.

"Geez, Ash. You're too slow." Barry yelled with a smirk. He ran at Georgia and Summoned a large blast of water at her. She jumped around it and Summoned a large snow storm at Ash and Barry. Trip appeared behind her and fired a storm of leaves at the duo.

Both attacks came flying at Ash and Barry quickly. Barry Summoned a large amount of water into the sky as Ash Summoned a storm cloud above their opponents. The duo maneuvered through the snowy storm.

"Good game, guys." Barry said with a grin. Trip looked up and saw the water falling over them. Ash snapped and thunder boomed. Lightning struck the water and the powerful attack crushed Trip and Georgia. A large explosion boomed and the crowd cheered in excitement. Ash and Barry gave each other a high five with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Ash and Barry were relaxing in The supply room. They had at least an hour before their match started.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." Ash stated as he stood up and walked outside. He ran behind the crowd and made his way toward the North building. He reached the door and walked inside. A gate was in the middle of the hallway.

He exited the building and went to the East building. The front door was locked for some odd reason. He turned around and jogged over to the West building. He opened the door and stepped inside. He was looking at the gymnasium again, but through a gate this time.

Ash looked around the area. To the left were stairs that went up. To the right was a door leading to a room. Ash stepped toward it and looked in. It was dark, but he could see more stairs that went down.

"Wow..." Ash whispered. He opened the door and saw a sign blocking his path down the stairs. It read:

_**Authorized Personel Only**_

He crouched under the sign and made his way down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he saw the only way to go was through a door to his left. The darkness was becoming frustratingly unbearable, so Ash Summoned a small spark of light to lead his way.

He slowly opened the door and peeked in. It was a pitch black room, only lit by his spark. There were boxes and miscellaneous school supplies scattered across the floor. He made his way through the lifeless room silently. He finally found a dead end. After a little observing, he found a hallway that branched off to the left slightly in the center of the room.

Ash continued walking carefully. He obviously wasn't supposed to be here, but he had to see what was down there. He heard a voice coming from in front of him. He quickly put out his spark and tiptoed to a door at the end of the corridor. There was a small window in the door, allowing Ash to look inside.

There were two men. A dim light hang from the ceiling. They were standing over a table, and pointing at something. Suddenly, one of the men spoke up.

"So you can arrange the assembly?" He asked.

"Yes. And you're sure you'll have them here on time?" The other replied. The other man stood closer to the light, revealing a familiar face. Lt. Surge.

"Of course. I'll get you a list of students. With pictures of course." Surge stated.

"Good. Monday it is." The stranger replied. "Giratina has been looking for new soldiers..."

"It's time we show these students Giratina's wrath..."

* * *

**Did you like it? I need to find a way to make battles last longer... Ah well. Be sure to review! I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter, but tell me what you guys think! **

**And make sure you check out Toadettegirl2012! She's ten times the author I could ever be, and she deserves WAY more recognition.**


End file.
